


PJO & HoO Short Stories

by queenwcrown



Series: PJO & HoO Short Stories [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Creepy, Dark, Depressing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, read warnings before reading, table of contents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenwcrown/pseuds/queenwcrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the table of contents for a series of short stories.  They each contain different or the same characters and character pairings.  Please look at the pairings and read at your own risk if you see a warning that may apply to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PJO & HoO Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This is the table of contents for a series of short stories. They each contain different or the same characters and character pairings. Please look at the pairings and read at your own risk if you see a warning that may apply to you.

(If part of a series) Title | Ships | Genre | Warning

There is no real update pattern, they will only come out when I think they're ready.

**[(Insanity) Madman](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5119757) | Pernico, Reynabeth, Jaleo, Frazel | Slight Horror, Romance | Possible Triggers**

**[(Insanity) Return - 2 Parts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6276763/chapters/14382562) | Pernico, Reynabeth, Jaleo, Frazel, (Past) Perluke | Horror, Romance | Possible Triggers**


End file.
